Vragen en antwoorden over de opname 2 Vragen
Wij geloven dat de terugkeer van de Heer betekent dat gelovigen direct zullen worden opgenomen in het koninkrijk van de hemel, want in de Bijbel staat: “En daarna zullen wij, die nog in leven zijn, samen met hen op de wolken worden weggevoerd en gaan we in de lucht de Heer tegemoet. Dan zullen we altijd bij hem zijn” (1 Thes. 4:17). Je getuigt dat de Heer Jezus is teruggekeerd, waarom zijn we dan nu op aarde en nog niet opgenomen? Antwoord: We moeten hopen dat de Heer terugkomt zoals Hijzelf voorspelde in de profetieën. Dat is de meest gangbare manier om te wachten op de terugkeer van de Heer. Wie citeer je hier eigenlijk? Citeer je de woorden van de Heer of die van de mens? “Daarna zullen wij, die nog in leven zijn, samen met hen op de wolken worden weggevoerd en gaan we in de lucht de Heer tegemoet.” wie zei dat? Zijn dat de woorden van de Heer Jezus? De Heer Jezus heeft nooit zoiets gezegd. [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/work-of-the-Holy-Spirit-work-of-satan.html De Heilige Geest] heeft dat ook nooit gezegd. De woorden die je gelooft en citeert, komen van Paulus. Vertegenwoordigen Paulus’ woorden de woorden van de Heer Jezus? Kan hij God vertegenwoordigen? Alleen God kent het antwoord op dit mysterie. Als wij verdorven mensen zo blindelings interpreteren en veroordelen, dan is dat een ernstig probleem. Paulus was Christus niet. Hij was slechts een gewoon, verdorven persoon. Zijn geschriften zijn vol menselijke ideeën en verbeelding. Zijn woorden zijn de waarheid niet, dus kunnen ze niet als bewijs gebruikt worden. Het bewijs moet gebaseerd zijn op Gods woorden in de Bijbel. Dat stemt overeen met de waarheid. Het is verkeerd om de opname en het binnengaan in het hemelse koninkrijk te baseren op woorden van mensen in de Bijbel, en vooral die van Paulus, en niet op de woorden van de Heer Jezus. Want alleen de woorden van de Heer Jezus zijn de waarheid. Alleen Zijn woorden hebben gezag. Alleen de Heer Jezus is Christus, de Koning van het hemelse koninkrijk. Waarom zoek je niet naar de waarheid en Gods wil in de woorden van de Heer Jezus? Waarom zoek je naar waarheid in de woorden van mensen? Komt dit overeen met de wil van de Heer? Zo ben je geneigd de mens te volgen en je eigen weg te bewandelen. God schiep de mensheid uit aardse klei. Hij droeg de mensen op hun taak te vervullen, en zorg te dragen voor de rest van Zijn schepping op aarde. Hij eiste door de mens gehoorzaamd, aanbeden en vereerd te worden op aarde en legde vast dat de bestemming van de mens op aarde lag, niet in de hemel. Bovendien heeft God ons lang geleden al gezegd dat Hij Zijn koninkrijk op aarde zou stichten. Hij zal met ons mensen op de aarde leven en de aardse koninkrijken moeten veranderd worden in koninkrijken bestuurd door Christus. Daarom zal Gods koninkrijk uiteindelijk op aarde gevestigd worden, en niet in de hemel. Veel mensen willen opgenomen worden in de hemel. Maar dat is hun eigen opvatting en verbeelding, hun eigen vergezochte verlangen. Het klopt helemaal niet met de waarheid of met de feiten van Gods werk. Eens kijken wat de Heer Jezus heeft gezegd: “Onze Vader in de hemel, laat uw naam geheiligd worden, laat uw koninkrijk komen en uw wil gedaan worden op aarde zoals in de hemel” (Mat. 6:9-10). De Heer Jezus heeft ons duidelijk gezegd dat Gods koninkrijk op aarde is, en niet in de hemel. Gods wil zal op aarde geschieden, zoals in de hemel. Laten we Openbaring 21:2-3 eens lezen: “Toen zag ik de heilige stad, het nieuwe Jeruzalem, uit de hemel neerdalen, bij God vandaan. … Gods woonplaats is onder de mensen, hij zal bij hen wonen. Zij zullen zijn volken zijn en God zelf zal als hun God bij hen zijn.” En ga nu naar Openbaring 11:15: “De koninkrijken van deze wereld zijn de koninkrijken van onze Heer geworden en van Zijn Christus; en Hij zal voor eeuwig en altijd heersen.” Deze profetieën meldden: “Gods woonplaats is onder de mensen,” “… het nieuwe Jeruzalem, uit de hemel neerdalen, bij God vandaan,” “De koninkrijken van deze wereld zijn de koninkrijken van onze Heer geworden en van Zijn Christus.” Dit bewijst dat God Zijn koninkrijk op aarde zal bouwen, en dat Hij tussen de mensheid hier zal leven. De koninkrijken van de wereld zullen allemaal koninkrijken van Christus worden, en eeuwig blijven bestaan. Als we geloven dat Gods koninkrijk in de hemel is, gebaseerd op onze opvattingen en verbeelding en dat de Heer ons naar de hemel zal voeren als Hij komt, zijn Zijn eerdere woorden dan niet nutteloos? Het uiteindelijke resultaat van Gods managementplan om de mensheid te redden is de stichting van Gods koninkrijk op aarde. Almachtige God – Christus van de laatste dagen – verricht Zijn werk van oordeel en reiniging van de mensheid om zo een groep overwinnaars op aarde te creëren. Zij die Gods redding ontvangen, worden vervolmaakt tot overwinnaars. En zij brengen Gods woord in praktijk en volgen Zijn weg op aarde. Zij zijn de volken van Zijn koninkrijk. Nadat deze overwinnaars zijn gecreëerd, zal Gods wil worden volbracht op aarde. Dan zal Christus’ koninkrijk op aarde gevestigd zijn en God Zijn volle glorie bereiken. En op het eind zal Hij de profetieën volbrengen, zoals vermeld in het boek Openbaring. Is dit nu nog altijd niet duidelijk? Welke plek heeft de Heer Jezus voor ons bereid? Hij beval dat wij in de laatste dagen geboren moesten worden, Hem moesten ontmoeten bij Zijn terugkeer, Gods reiniging en vervolmaking moesten aanvaarden en overwinnaars moesten worden zodat we Gods wil uit kunnen voeren. En om alle aardse koninkrijken tot die van Christus te maken. Dat is Gods wil. God komt naar de aarde, maar wij proberen naar de hemel te gaan. Als Hij ons in de lucht verheft, dan is er geen eten en geen plek om te wonen, hoe overleven we dan? Zijn dit niet gewoon onze opvattingen en verbeelding? Zou de Heer zoiets doen? Dat we zo denken, bewijst dat we kinderlijk zijn. We lopen met ons hoofd in de wolken. Daarom zal Gods koninkrijk op aarde worden gebouwd in de laatste dagen. De eindbestemming van de mensheid is op aarde, niet in de hemel. God heeft het zo bepaald. Almachtige God zegt: “God zal terugkeren naar Zijn oorspronkelijke positie en elke persoon zal terugkeren naar zijn of haar respectievelijke plaats. Dit zijn de bestemmingen waar God en de mens respectievelijk zullen verblijven na het volbrengen van Gods volledige management. God heeft Gods bestemming en de mens heeft de bestemming van de mens. Terwijl Hij rust, zal God de hele mensheid tijdens hun leven op aarde blijven leiden. In het licht van God zal de mens de ene ware God in de hemel aanbidden. … Wanneer de mensheid de rust ingaat, betekent dit dat de mens een ware schepping is geworden; de mensheid zal God vanaf de aarde aanbidden en een normaal menselijk leven leiden. Mensen zullen niet langer ongehoorzaam zijn aan God of zich tegen God verzetten; zij zullen terugkeren naar het oorspronkelijke leven van Adam en Eva. Dit zijn de respectievelijke levens en bestemmingen van God en de mensheid nadat zij de rust zijn ingegaan. Satans nederlaag is een onvermijdelijke tendens in de oorlog tussen God en Satan. Op dezelfde manier worden de intrede van God in rust, na de voltooiing van Zijn managementwerk, de volledige redding van de mens en de intrede van rust eveneens onvermijdelijke tendenzen. De rustplaats van de mens is op aarde en Gods rustplaats is in de hemel. Terwijl de mens rust, zal hij God aanbidden en ook op aarde leven en terwijl God rust, zal Hij het overgebleven deel van de mensen leiden …” (‘God en de mens zullen gezamenlijk de rust ingaan’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’). Almachtige God heeft ons duidelijk gezegd dat als Zijn managementwerk volbracht is, zowel God als de mens tot rust zullen komen. Gods rustplaats is in de hemel, terwijl die van ons mensen nog altijd hier op aarde is. Deze mooie bestemming is voor ons mensen door God gemaakt. En het is dus Gods koninkrijk op aarde. Als we al zoveel jaar in God geloven, maar dit niet kunnen zien, dan begrijpen we de waarheid of de woorden van de Heer toch niet? Maar wat is de opname eigenlijk? De meeste mensen weten het niet echt. Het mysterie van de opname van de heiligen werd pas onthuld met de komst van Almachtige God. Almachtige God zegt: “‘Opgenomen worden’ is niet van een lagere plek naar een hogere plek gaan zoals mensen zich inbeelden. Dit is een grote vergissing. Opgenomen worden verwijst naar mijn voorbestemming en uitverkiezing. Het is bedoeld voor allen die ik voorbestemd en uitverkoren heb. … Dit strookt helemaal niet met de opvattingen van mensen. Zij die in de toekomst een aandeel in mijn huis hebben, zijn allemaal mensen die voor mijn aangezicht zijn opgenomen. Dit is absoluut waar, onveranderlijk en kan door niemand weerlegd worden. Dit is de tegenaanval jegens Satan. Iedereen die ik voorbestemd heb, zal voor mijn aangezicht opgenomen worden” (‘Hoofdstuk 104’ van Uitspraken van Christus aan het begin in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’). De woorden van Almachtige God zijn zeer duidelijk. “Opgenomen worden” is niet wat we denken – van de aarde opgenomen worden in de lucht en de Heer ontmoeten in de wolken. Het is ook niet naar de hemel worden gevoerd. Het betekent dat als God terugkeert op aarde om Zijn woorden te spreken en Zijn werk te doen, wij Gods stem zullen horen, Hem zullen volgen en Zijn werk zullen gehoorzamen in de laatste dagen. Dit is de ware betekenis van opgenomen worden voor Gods troon. Zij die de stem van de Heer kunnen horen, de waarheid in de woorden van Almachtige God vinden, de waarheid aanvaarden en terugkeren naar Almachtige God dat zijn de [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/special-topic/the-wise-virgins/index.html wijze maagden]. Zij zijn het goud, zilver en de edelstenen die ‘ontvreemd’ zijn door de Heer en teruggebracht worden naar Zijn huis omdat ze allen van goed kaliber zijn en de waarheid begrijpen en aanvaarden. Zij begrijpen Gods stem. Zij zijn degenen die de opname echt hebben ontvangen. Dit zijn de overwinnaars die voortkomen als God Zijn werk verricht als Hij steels neerdaalt op aarde in de laatste dagen. Sinds Almachtige God Zijn werk van de laatste dagen is begonnen, herkennen steeds meer mensen die waarlijk naar Gods verschijning dorsten, Zijn stem in de woorden van [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/ Almachtige God]. Eén voor één hebben ze Gods werk van het oordeel in de laatste dagen aanvaard. Ze zijn opgenomen voor Gods troon om Hem te ontmoeten en hebben de laving van Zijn woorden aanvaard. Zij hebben echte kennis van God opgedaan. Hun verdorven gezindheid is gereinigd en zij hebben de werkelijke waarheid van Gods woorden nageleefd. Zij hebben Gods overvloedige redding al ontvangen. Deze mensen zijn al tot overwinnaars gemaakt voordat de grote rampspoeden komen. Zij werden door God ontvangen als de eerste opbrengst. Zij die vasthouden aan hun eigen opvattingen en verbeelding en blindelings op de Heer wachten om hen mee te voeren naar de hemel, en Gods werk van [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/judgment-in-last-days-2.html het oordeel] in de laatste dagen afwijzen dat zijn de dwaze maagden. Zij zullen in de steek worden gelaten door God. Zij zullen rampspoed moeten ondergaan. Ze zullen jammeren en tandenknarsen. Dat staat vast. uit ‘Klassieke vragen en antwoorden over het evangelie van het Koninkrijk (selecties)’ Hoe zouden we opname moeten begrijpen? We gebruiken opname om te verklaren hoe God de mens redt uit dit rijk en vanonder dit domein en hem in dat rijk en onder dat domein plaatst. Maar als mensen aan opname denken, stellen ze het zich voor als opgetild worden in de lucht. Is dit niet verkeerd? Als je bijvoorbeeld geboren zou zijn in een achtergebleven, afgelegen dorp en je kreeg vervolgens een baan in een grote stad, dan zouden we dit in menselijke taal beschrijven als verheven worden van een afgelegen dorp naar werken en leven in een grote stad. Is dit niet de betekenis van verheven worden? Is die verheffing anders dan opgetild te worden in de lucht zoals de mens het zich voorstelt? Welke van deze dingen is realiteit? Opname verwijst naar opgetild worden van één soort rijk naar een ander soort rijk – dit is verheffing! Deze verheffing is niet opgetild worden boven de grond of opgetild worden van de grond de ruimte in; dat is niet wat het betekent. Integendeel, het verwijst naar opgetild worden naar een nog hoger niveau, een nog hogere positie, een plek van een nog hogere klasse. Dit is verheffing. Bijvoorbeeld, we waren oorspronkelijk boeren en arbeiders van het laagste niveau van de verdorven mensheid, zonder enige sociale status, op wie werd neergekeken door anderen en die onderdrukking en uitbuiting te verduren hadden en geen recht tot spreken hadden. En nu zijn we in één klap verheven tot het volk van het Tijdperk van het Koninkrijk. Zijn onze posities niet verheven? Oorspronkelijk waren we de verdorven mensheid, het laagste niveau van mensheid in de duistere slechte wereld, en nu zijn we plotseling opgeheven in opname om het volk van Gods koninkrijk te zijn, mensen die inwoners zijn van het Tijdperk van het Koninkrijk. Als we opgeheven zijn om het volk van het Tijdperk van het Koninkrijk te zijn, is dit dan geen opname? Dit is ware opname. Welnu, sommigen zeggen: “Leef ik daar niet nog steeds? Doe ik dat werk niet nog steeds? Is wat ik eet en draag ook niet helemaal onveranderd? Waarom voel ik mij niet alsof ik verheven ben?” Of je wel of niet bent opgenomen, kan niet worden bepaald door hoe hoog of laag jij je voelt. Wanneer de dag aanbreekt dat dit feit wordt onthuld, zullen degenen die geloven heel hoog te zijn, vernietigd worden, en hoewel je misschien denkt dat je niets hebt bereikt, zul jij degene zijn die blijft; hoe zul je dit uitleggen? Deze betekenis van het volk van het koninkrijk is waar. Er zal een dag komen waarop dit feit bevestigd zal worden. Op dat moment zul je zeggen: “O, ik ben werkelijk opgenomen, maar ik was mij er niet van bewust. Gods werk is zo prachtig.” Als mensen de waarheid niet bezitten, zullen zij zich niet bewust zijn van deze opname. Zij zullen in zegeningen leven zonder te weten hoe gezegend ze zijn. Als de grote rampen komen, beschermt God jullie en er zullen jullie geen rampen overkomen; verklaart dit niet dat jullie nu al verheven zijn in opname, dat jullie Gods uitverkoren volk zijn, het volk van het Tijdperk van het Koninkrijk? Verklaart dit de kwestie niet? Op een dag zul je erkennen: “Dit is een feit. Mijn status is zeker anders. Hoewel mensen in de wereld me nog steeds als arbeider of boer beschouwen, ben ik in de ogen van God iemand van het Tijdperk van het Koninkrijk. Daarom ben ik werkelijk opgenomen en ik geniet al van de genade van opname.” Dit is de praktische betekenis van opname. Als je datgene wat ‘opname’ wordt genoemd niet begrijpt en je, afgaand op je eigen verbeelding, gelooft dat opname opgetild worden in lucht betekent, welnu, wacht dan eenvoudig tot je opgetild wordt in de lucht. uit ‘communicatie van boven’ Sommige bijbelteksten zijn ontleend aan de Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling © 2004/2007 Nederlands Bijbelgenootschap. Mogelijk vindt u dit ook interessant: * [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/tag/Bijbelstudie-met-vragen Bijbelstudie met vragen] * [https://nl.kingdomsalvation.org/thesecondcomingofjesus.html wederkomst van de Heer Jezus]